La première révolte
by choup37
Summary: 420. Le point de vue de Castiel lors de sa tentative d'avertir Dean.


_**Bonsoir^^ (ou bonjour selon l'heure où vous lirez^^) Le visionnage du 420 m'a inspiré ce petit OS centré sur notre ange :D Je ne connais pas encore bien les autres membres de sa famille, alors excusez-moi s'il y a des choses illogiques!**_

_**Supernatural et ses personnages appartiennent au dieu Kripke!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**La première révolte**

Castiel n'avait pas pour habitude de s'infiltrer dans les rêves des humains. Même depuis qu'il veillait sur Dean Winchester, la chose la plus proche qu'il ait pu faire avait été de venir la nuit veiller sur son sommeil. Mais cette fois était différente. La donne avait changé. Ce qu'il avait découvert était trop terrible pour qu'il le garde pour lui, le chasseur devait savoir. Et puisqu'en cet instant il dormait, hé bien l'ange était rentré dans son esprit, à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

_"Il faut qu'on parle."_

Direct et clair, comme toujours. En bon soldat, Castiel savait se montrer succinct. L'humain sursauta, se retournant vers lui sans cacher son irritation. Son protecteur savait qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Sa découverte était trop grave.

_"Ce n'est pas un lieu sûr, allons ailleurs._

"_Ailleurs_?, répéta son interlocuteur sans comprendre. _On est dans ma tête!_

_"Exactement. Quelqu'un pourrait être en train d'écouter."_

Si lui avait pu pénétrer dans ses rêves, n'importe lequel de ses frères et soeurs pourrait être en train de les espionner. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ce lieu. Il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en personne d'ailleurs, excepté les Winchester.

_"Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

L'inquiétude perlait dans la voix du blond. Voir l'ange si nerveux était inhabituel, et troublant, et celui-ci ressentit immédiatement l'angoisse qui venait de s'emparer du cœur du jeune homme. Lui-même était agité, incapable de calmer la peur qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques heures. Sans donner d'explications de plus -le temps pressait-, il tendit à Dean un morceau de papier en lui demandant de le rejoindre à cette adresse. Le chasseur le fixa, inquiet, avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

L'ange réapparut dans un hangar sombre, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa disparition devait avoir été signalée à présent, il lui fallait se préparer à affronter les envoyés de Zachariah. L'idée de devoir se battre contre certains de ses frères et sœurs le blessa profondément, lui rappelant son combat contre Uriel. La colère qu'il avait ressentie ce jour-là n'était jamais partie, première étape d'un doute profond qui l'avait saisi dans tout son être. Celui-ci n'avait depuis fait que grandir, accentué par les échecs des siens pour protéger les sceaux. Comment pouvait-il être possible que le Paradis se montre si faible ? N'étaient-ils pas sensés être les gardiens de l'univers?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il commença à marcher en long et en large dans le bâtiment, ses pensées tourmentées se tournant sans cesse vers les frères Winchester. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser changer autant à leur contact. Lui, le soldat froid et obéissant, chef d'une garnison entière, n'avait cessé de voir ses convictions être bouleversées tout le long de cette dernière année. Il avait plusieurs millénaires d'existence, pourtant en quelques mois ces deux humains avaient tout remis en cause. Dean en particulier, avec son caractère de chien et ses insultes, Dean l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme. Il l'avait porté en lui à son retour des Enfers, il l'avait recréé lentement morceau par morceau, et un lien en était resté entre eux. Quoique l'humain ressente, l'ange le savait. Il ne le comprenait pas toujours, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que l'amour du blond pour son frère, sa loyauté envers les siens l'avaient bouleversé. Malgré toutes ses épreuves, ses peines, ses peurs, le jeune homme continuait farouchement à se battre pour ses valeurs, dans lesquelles Castiel se reconnaissait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La famille, le courage, l'amitié, la générosité, étaient là des choses que le Paradis était sensé incarner, et pourtant cet être si fragile qu'était Dean le symbolisait bien plus que tous les anges réunis.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait immédiatement pensé à lui lorsqu'il avait découvert les vrais plans du Paradis. A force de fureter et d'écouter aux portes, il avait fini par apprendre le but final des Archanges. Détruire la Terre pour la purifier. L'Apocalypse. Tout ce pourquoi les anges se battaient depuis des mois n'était que mensonges. On les manipulait pour les amener à détruire la création de leur Père. Ses frères et soeurs mourraient pour rien. L'horreur qui l'avait saisi face à cette révélation avait été telle qu'il s'était enfui, quittant sa maison divine pour aller se poser dans un endroit calme où réfléchir. Alors Uriel avait raison... Malgré ses erreurs, il disait vrai quand il pensait que ce n'était plus leur Père qui donnait les ordres. Jamais Dieu n'aurait voulu une telle chose. Jamais. Et lui ne pouvait l'accepter.

_"Castiel..."_

Le dit-nommé se figea, ses lames divines apparaissant immédiatement dans ses paumes alors que les autres anges se rapprochaient lentement.

_"Castiel que fais-tu?!_

_"Mon travail."_

Et d'un geste vif, il se retourna vers eux, le regard froid, ses poignards étincellant sous la lumière de la nuit. Hester et Inias lui faisaient face, leurs propres armes sorties.

_"M'envoyer ma propre garnison... Quel lâche_, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

_"Nous ne sommes pas là pour te tuer, range ça._

_"Pour quoi alors? Me ramener au Paradis? Pour que Zachariah me tue de lui-même?_

_"On doit te ramener, c'est tout,_ déclara simplement Hester. _Ce sont nos ordres._

_"Les ordres... ils étaient de protéger les sceaux et on voit le résultat..._

_"Tu blasphèmes!_

_"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Allez-vous-en et je ne vous ferai rien. Je n'ai rien contre vous._

_"De même pour nous, nous obéissons c'est tout, _répondit calmement sa sœur. _Tu es notre supérieur, Castiel, et nous te respectons, mais les ordres sont les ordres._

_"Alors nous allons avoir un problème",_ répondit sur le même ton très calme le rebelle.

Un échange de regards, des doigts se crispant sur les poignées des armes, et tout fut dit. L'instant d'après, les deux guerriers se jetaient sur le fugitif, qui les évita facilement, disparaissant brusquement pour réapparaitre derrière eux. D'un geste vif, il trancha l'air de sa lame, les faisant reculer. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, juste une profonde tristesse dans ses pupilles bleues océan alors qu'il les tenait en respect. Ses amis revinrent immédiatement à la charge, les coups volant des deux cotés. Castiel frappait, évitait, se téléportait, les pans de son manteau volant autour de lui alors qu'il se battait férocement. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, résonnant dans le silence du hangar. Autour d'eux, les ampoules explosaient de partout tant la force réunie en ce lieu était puissante. La trahison d'Uriel, le retour d'Anna, la manipulation des archanges, tous ces éléments accumulés firent monter en vrille la rage de l'ange qui projeta sur ses adversaires plusieurs meubles, aussitôt imités par eux. Le hangar s'était changé en champ de bataille, tout étant utile pour blesser l'autre. Chaque coup était porté avec violence, aucun des deux camp ne se contrôlant. D'un geste sec, le brun leva la main vers le plafond, lançant une décharge d'énergie qui fit exploser en partie le toit, forçant son frère et sa sœur à se protéger.

_"Tu ne pourras pas nous fuir éternellement Castiel!"_ hurla Inias.

L'intéressé se contenta de lui envoyer une boule d'énergie pure qui projeta son cadet contre le mur le plus proche. _Dean ne va pas tarder, il ne doit pas voir ça, ça le mettrait en danger!_ La peur que son protégé se trouve coincé au milieu du combat accentua sa colère, et plusieurs meubles volèrent contre les murs.

_"Regarde-toi!_, lui cria Hester. _Tu es bouleversé! Tu ressembles à ces humains que tu aimes tant! Où est passé notre frère si certain de ses convictions? Où est passé notre mentor!?"_

_"Il a disparu le jour où Uriel a voulu le tuer!"_, rugit son ex-supérieur.

La référence au traitre de leur garnison ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de sa soeur. Inquiète de ne pas voir revenir Inias, elle le chercha du regard, imité par son adversaire, pour le découvrir debout devant le mur où il avait atterri, en train de se couper le bras pour récupérer son sang.

_"Inias!_

_"Puisqu'il ne veut pas venir de son plein gré, alors on se débrouillera autrement! Nous n'avons pas besoin de son vaisseau!"_

L'intéressé sentit son coeur se stopper un instant en comprenant ce que le jeune ange allait faire.

_"Noooon!",_ hurla-t-il en tentant de se jeter sur lui pour l'en empêcher, mais Hester s'interposa, le blessant au bras d'un coup de poignard.

_"Inias hâte-toi!"_, cria-t-elle en frappant Castiel au visage avec le pommeau de sa lame, le faisant reculer.

La terreur qui avait envahi celui-ci à l'idée d'être forcé de quitter son vaisseau l'empêcha de se concentrer, et il ne put éviter un violent lancer de jambe de la part de la blonde dans le ventre qui le plia de douleur, un direct dans le menton achevant de le faire tomber à terre. Aussitôt, la guerrière se jeta sur lui, l'immobilisant comme elle le pouvait. L'instinct de survie du brun se mit en marche et il se débattit âprement, mais Hester avait toujours été extrêmement forte, et il était affaibli par les coups reçus.

_"Je suis désolé Castiel_, déclara calmement Inias de sa voix grave. _Mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix."_

Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers le symbole tracé sur les briques, faisant hurler son frère qui savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait là-haut s'il revenait. Sa dernière pensée avant d'être arraché de son vaisseau fut pour les deux jeunes chasseurs, qui allaient débarquer dans le hangar sans comprendre son état de dévastation complète, et découvrir un homme incapable de répondre à leurs questions. Un homme possédé par un ange depuis près d'un an, et qui allait lui aussi avoir de sérieux ennuis par sa faute.

_"Non..."_

L'instant d'après, une violente lumière blanche envahit la salle, et il se sentit être violemment agrippé au niveau du ventre, alors qu'une douleur plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu faisait exploser sa tête.

**FIN**

* * *

**Review^^?**


End file.
